


ecstasy

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hey Jen! Could you write a smut one about Timothée and the reader making out before sex but Timmy comes way too early and is embarrassed because of that? The Reader tries to comfort him then and Timmy satisfy her on another way to "make up for it?" That would be really nice, Thanks!😄





	ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

His couch smelled so like him, and the cushions caved easily, worn from love and use. He leaned back, eyes dark, hands guiding your hips as you moved to straddle his waist. You could barely breathe, your entire body tense and craving, and your hands wove slowly into his hair. It sprung back into place, curls dangling about, and his eyes appeared to almost roll back into his head as your fingers gently massaged the top of his head, your mouth finding the side of his neck.

“You’re driving me crazy,” he whined, leaning his head back and shifting his lower body. It wasn’t until then that you realized how hard he was, a streak of pleasure spreading up the back of your spine and setting your body on fire. Confidence now took hold, shiny and new and brilliant, and you bit down lightly on his neck. He cussed loudly and lifted his head, taking your chin between two fingers and turning your face to kiss him.

Groaning into his mouth, you adjusted your waist a little, drawing a soft whimper from his throat. You kissed him slowly at first, still unable to believe that it was you that he wanted, you that he was with. He lifted his body, straightened his back, kissing you back eagerly and putting one hand gently on your cheek. His lips were a bit chapped, and you made a shaky mental note to buy him chapstick. Or at least let him use yours. The note, however, fell aside and would be forgotten for a good while. He was rather distracting.

His hands found your hips again, gripping them securely. Long fingers dug into your skin, an affectionate squeeze, and his mouth parted. You took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss, tasting him now, letting him taste you. His arms wound around your back and tugged your body closer harder than you would have expected, though you had zero complaints. The sound of your gasping breaths echoed off the walls, giving the room an erotic, lustful atmosphere. The more you got, the more you wanted. More. More, more, more.

“Will you,” he groaned into your mouth, lifting his head to kiss you harder. He was so wanting, so hungry, your mind was spinning. “Tell me if I go too far?” Oh, fuck.

“No such thing,” you said against his lips, arms around his neck, rocking your waist once down into his core to emphasize your point. “I trust you.”

“Oh, God,” he moaned your name loudly, his hands finding your ass. “That felt good, do it again…”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and bit down on his bottom lip, thrusting your hips once more against his erection. He cried out and slumped back into the couch, letting you take control and encouraging you with random nodding motions. Giggling loudly, you buried your face into the side of his neck.

“Are you nodding at me?”

He laughed, face flushing a deep red. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do, I was tired of talking and just wanted to kiss you.”

“That was so cute.”

“I’m glad I can entertain you, come here.” He didn’t wait for a response, kissing you again, eyes open for a brief moment, your heart stopped dead and nearly collapsed. Eyes closing, he made a small noise and wiggled his hips around, showing you what he wanted. You liked to give him what he wanted.

Very, very slowly, you began to rock your waist against his hips, kissing him back and putting your hands on the back of the couch. A sweet warmth spread from between your legs down into them, touching your toes and shooting up your back, down your arms, making your fingertips tingle. His hands assisted your movements, and he was moaning constantly now, a beautiful sound that moved in rhythm with your body. The surface of your skin burned, your throat raw from your cries and breathless gasping.

“Fuck, please don’t stop…” His voice was raspy and low.

You growled, something you weren’t aware you did at all, speeding up your pace and kissing down his jaw. His head fell back, eyes closed, your name dripping from his lips in cries both soft and hard. Faster, faster, shamelessly dry humping him now until he suddenly shouted, his back arching a little and his hands almost bruising your sides with the tightness of their grip. Somewhat aware of what had happened and yet refusing to believe it could possibly be real, you slowed and lifted your head, kissing him again and cooing love into his mouth.

“Oh my God. You just made me come.”

“What?” You pulled back, staring at him. His face was beet red, scalp to neck, and he covered it with both hands.

“I can’t believe that just happened.”

Oh my God. Oh my God.

“…Are you serious?” Soaring. You were flying high, this couldn’t be real, this could not be fucking happening. Could you have actually done that to him? That easily?

He lowered his hands, looking extremely embarrassed. “Yes.”

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you embarrassed?”

“Of course I am!” He laughed, covering his face again, this time with his arms, his head back on the couch again. “That was so fast! All you did was fucking dry hump me.”

“Timmy you have no idea how fucking happy I am right now.”

He lifted his arms, smiling at you. “Yeah?”

“I can’t believe I did that. I feel… amazing.” You were in the clouds, infinite ecstasy, better than any orgasm you could imagine having yourself.

A small chuckle, he shifted his lower waist. “Well, good. It was, um…” he cleared his throat, flushing a deeper shade of red. A little chuckle. “That was fucking fantastic.”

You stood up and squealed, dancing in a small circle, and he stood awkwardly, laughing and wiggling past you.

“Where are you going, Tim? I’m not done with you yet.”

He turned, eyebrows raised high. “Did I say I was done with you?”

Fuck. “No…”

“I just want to change,” he said quietly, his eyes moving down your body. “I’ll be back. To make it up to you.”

Your mouth dropped as he turned to move into his bedroom, legs buckling to collapse onto the couch.

Make it up to you?

Make… it…. up to… you? How?

Oh, God.

You tried to steady your breathing, your mind flying in a hundred different directions. His eyes, his hands, his fingers, his tongue, oh, you fell back against the couch and covered your face, laughing into your hands. He was gone for only a moment, returning and tugging a pair of loose sweatpants up a pair of skinny hipbones.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No,” you shook your head, giggling and reaching for him. He had removed his shirt, and when he sat down you let your hand trail slowly down the length of his back. “No, I’m just… ecstatic. I’m so happy. I feel so confident.”

Timmy beamed, his eyes glowing. “That makes me really happy.”

You kissed him, putting your hands on his cheeks and smiling into it. He smiled back, rubbing his nose gently on yours. Then his hands were on your legs, tugging gently but firmly so you fell onto your back on the couch cushions with one leg behind him and one in front of him. A small but sharp squeal escaped your mouth as you landed, eyes wide with shock.

“Did you think I was kidding?” He asked as his hands found the strap of your pants, eyes daring, pupils dilated. Your legs were bare before another second passed, and you opened them wide without thinking.

“No,” you breathed, unable to look away from him.

He adjusted his position until he was half on the couch, arms hooked under your back, head lowered between your legs. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t move, you couldn’t look away. His mouth lightly touched the warm wet fabric of your panties, kissing you once in just the right spot. Your back arched into the air, a sharp exhale, and he pulled them down with a quiet grunt.

“I’m scared,” you squeaked, biting down on your lip. He gazed up at you through long lashes, settling down between your legs.

“Of what?”

“I’m… not entirely sure. Maybe it’s more that I’m nervous.”

His eyes dropped to your sex, and your body tensed, flooding with adrenaline and dopamine. Lips parted, he looked almost curious, his tongue darting in a quick motion to taste the skin lightly. You gasped, almost choking, strength leaving your body as you collapsed fully onto your back and cried out. He didn’t hesitate any longer, and you gripped the arm of the couch hard, almost screaming. He was so good, so attentive and slow…


End file.
